Hazardous material bottles, especially four liter size hazardous material bottles, are used in the industry for shipping (transporting) and storing various types of hazardous liquids, such as acids and the like and are typically manufactured from glass and are typically amber in color. These bottles can contain acid and other types of hazardous materials.
When such bottles are to be shipped, it is necessary that they be shipped in a shipping container which can withstand substantial forces and still maintain the integrity of the hazardous material bottles within the container. Such shipping includes all types, such as shipping by air transportation, marine transportation, and ground transportation.
Such shipping of hazardous materials in bottles, especially four liter bottles, must be extremely robust and reliable, since breakage of such a bottle(s) with hazardous material can cause an environmental hazard requiring expensive and time-consuming clean-up and remediation. It is imperative that such breakage be minimized and therefore such shipping containers must be very secure, safe, and resilient.
In the past, such a shipping container has included foam type inserts which are dimensioned for receipt of such bottles, the inserts typically being placed within a corrugated type box, the combination forming the shipping container. Other forms of shipping containers use such boxes, wherein the hazardous material bottles are separated from each other by use of either corrugated board or honeycomb material, such as that manufactured by the present assignee, Honey Cell, Inc.
Typical prior art hazardous material bottle shipping containers are found, for example, at www.labsafety.com and www.freundcontainer.com web sites.
There has been a need for a package for placement within a corrugated box to form a shipping container, the package designed to protect a plurality of hazardous material bottles stored therein.